The Adventures of Duck Tape and Rubber Ducky
by Hisoka Kurosaki
Summary: A short and random story. Yuki gets annoyed with Shuichi and the singer does nothing but provoke him.


The Adventures of Duck Tape and Rubber Ducky

"No...I don't have to...!" Was the last thing Shuichi said that day. Although Yuki was in another one of his moods, Shuichi really didn't help the novelist out. He only bitched louder when Yuki was ignoring him. Yuki lost his train of thought and it pissed him off. He had told the singer to shut up, but Shuichi declined. The novelist then walked into the kitchen...'I know how to shut him up.' He pulled out some duct tape...

"Hey Shu-chan...come here..."

Shuichi hesitantly walked over to see what Yuki wanted. But the singer wasn't expecting his Yuki to stick to the kitchen ceiling, Spiderman style. Shuichi scanned the premises and to his avail...no Yuki.

Yuki whispered, "Up here!" but before the singer could say a word, Yuki toppled him, and slapped on some duct tape over his mouth...Then he thought it would be funny if he tied him to a chair too...why not? From then on...it took a turn for the worse.

Shuichi tried everything he could to get loose...He tried jerking around...but he got tired and decided to just hop around. Everything he said was muffled...so Yuki told him to hop once for yes...and twice for no.

"Hey brat? You hungry?" Shuichi thought quickly and hopped once. "Fine then..." Yuki pulled out the box of strawberry pocky he hid in an attempt to punish the singer. It always seemed as if that boy was on a sugar high. No matter...at least not now anyways.

Yuki hunched over and peeled the tape semi off. Just as Shuichi was about to say something, Yuki rammed the food in his mouth and quickly peeled it back over his face again. "Humph...that was easy enough." Yuki then settled down in his rolling chair and took a drag from his cigarette. 'Now I can finish my...' The computer screen was turned off. Yuki grabbed the monitor as if it was a face. "WHAT THE HELL? I DIDN'T EVEN SAVE IT!" Yuki could've sworn he heard some giggling coming from the singer's direction.

"You little shit! You did this didn't you?" Shuichi hopped once..."Oh...well in that case...you know what I'm gonna do to you?" Shuichi hopped twice. "No?...WELL YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT!" Yuki lunged forward to try and get the younger boy in his grasp. But Shuichi did the one thing he could do and he hopped away in some mad attempt to escape. "Damn it brat! Get back here!" Yuki tried chasing him down but that didn't seem to work. Shuichi looked to see if the novelist was catching up, but in doing so, he crashed into a wall, and fell on his side. Yuki took this as a chance to finally get the bastard, but Shuichi rolled away. "You prick! I'm tired of chasing after you! So when I _do_ get my hands on you, it's going be even more painful!" Shuichi came to a halt because the remote stopped him on the floor. "Hahaha! I got you now!" Yuki was about to hit Shuichi over the head with a 5 pound fruit cake, but suddenly a large image busted through the wall and left a huge hole right beside the one Shuichi had made.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! IT'S ME! RYU!"

It was in fact Ryuichi in all of his glory! He rushed up to the apartment so fast, he forgot to get dressed. "I can't find my rubber ducky!"

Yuki and Shuichi just stared at one another. "What?...You guys haven't seen it? Aw...hey what are you playing? Cops and robbers? Ooooh! I wanna play!"

BANG! Just then K appeared! "Shuichi! You're late!" He rubbed his gun. "What have I told you about being late? Did I say you could slack off with your lover...and...Ryuichi?" Shuichi hopped twice. And somehow K understood. "Oh...I see..."

Ryu just laughed. "You should be called Special K! Like that cereal we ate in America! Do you remember?"

"You bet I do! I'll eat anything with a K in it!"

Yuki didn't know what to say after all this...he just wanted a quiet day at the computer...but now...it was too late...Shuichi gave up struggling hours ago...and yes...it had been that long.

Yuki walked over to the window and stared out of it...Suddenly a face was smeared against it. It was Ayaka! "EIRI! I LOVE YOU! LET ME IN!" This startled the novelist and sent him back a few steps. "Did you hear me Eiri? I said-" But she was cut off by a freak hurricane that dragged her out to sea...

Then the rest of the gang just chilled and watched another NG music video.

THE END!


End file.
